To było dobre
by Kirusiek
Summary: Krótkie "coś" z okazji Walentynek.


Sam spojrzał na wiszący na ścianie kalendarz i przez dłuższą chwilę mierzył przedmiot uważnym spojrzeniem jakby nad czymś się zastanawiając. Prawdą było, że zbliżały się Walentynki i to właśnie ten dzień, 14 luty spowodował, że młodszy Winchester przystanął na chwilę. Ten dzień był niemalże idealny by wprowadzić plan w życie, plan nad którym myślał już od nie wiadomo jak dawna. Miał bowiem szczerze dość patrzenia na tych dwóch kretynów, którzy nie potrafili powiedzieć co czuli do siebie nawzajem. Te ich pojedynki na spojrzenia, stawanie jak najbliżej siebie i wszelkie niedopowiedzenia. Najwyższy czas było coś z tym zrobić i Walentynki będą idealnym do tego dniem.

Oczywiście Sam wiedział, że próba przekonania ich, żeby wyrazili to, co czują nie będzie prosta. To były dwa wręcz beznadziejne przypadki. Castiel był aniołem Pana i niewiele wiedział o uczuciach. Znał tylko miłość do Boga, która raczej znacząco różniła się od tej jaką obdarzali się ludzie. W przypadku Boga było to uwielbienie i bezgraniczny podziw, w przypadku ludzi zaufanie, nadzieja i akceptacja. Castiel z pewnością, więc nie poznałby miłości nawet gdyby ta kopnęła go w ten jego anielski tyłek.

Równie tragicznie było w przypadku Deana. Sam wiedział, że jego brat potrafi kochać a czasami bywa aż zbytnio opiekuńczy, prawdą jednak było, że nakłonienie go do powiedzenia o tym co czuł było rzeczą niemożliwą. Dean potrafił okazać uczucia jedynie za pomocą drobnych gestów, które istota taka jak Castiel nie dostrzegała. Choć w drugą stronę nie było lepiej. Ileż to już razy anioł pojawiał się starszemu Winchesterowi niemalże na głowie a ten nadal nie zauważał, że może Castiel nie robił tego niechcący tylko naprawdę chciał być jak najbliżej łowcy.

Czekało go naprawdę trudne zadanie, jednak Sam nie zamierzał się poddać. Czas by ta dwójka zaznała trochę szczęścia, trzeba ich było tylko popchnąć we właściwym kierunku.

Sam postanowił zacząć od Castiela, trudną rozmowę z bratem zostawi sobie na później. Znalazł anioła w bibliotece siedzącego przy stole zawalonym książkami i kartkami. Castiel był pogrążony w lekturze nie zwracając większej uwagi na Winchestera

-Cas możemy chwilę pogadać? –zaczął Sam podchodząc bliżej i mając nadzieję, że anioł znajdzie dla niego chwilę. Castiel oderwał spojrzenie od książki i skierował je na Sama, by po chwili skinąć lekko głową

-Oczywiście. O co chodzi? –zapytał odkładając gruby tom na bok i kierując całą swoją uwagę na Winchestera. Sam nie raz się zastanawiał jak jego brat może znieść to świdrujące spojrzenie, zupełnie jakby anioł chciał prześwietlić go wzrokiem. Wiedział jednak, że Castiel spoglądał na niego inaczej niż w przypadku Deana

-Co tak właściwie robisz? –nie wiedział jak powinien zacząć tę rozmowę. To jednak nie było takie proste.

-Szukam sposobu na zlokalizowanie miejsca w którym przebywa Metatron. Miałem nadzieję, że zapiski Ludzi Pisma jakoś mi w tym pomogą. Niestety póki co nic szczególnego nie znalazłem.

Anioł wydawał się naprawdę zawiedziony tym, że jego działania były bezskuteczne. Teraz, gdy nie mógł korzystać ze skrzydeł ciężko mu było zajmować się poszukiwaniami. Nie mógł bowiem w przeciągu chwili oblecieć całej planety.

-Nie martw się Cas, znajdziemy sposób by złapać tego drania –powiedział Sam starając się by ton jego głosu brzmiał przekonywująco i poklepał lekko Castiela po ramieniu. Po chwili jednak odetchnął cicho, czas było przejść do rzeczy. Metatron może jeszcze poczekać dzień czy dwa –Tak w ogóle to nie o tym przyszedłem z tobą porozmawiać. Emm… Wiesz jaki dzień mamy 14 lutego?

-Piątek? –odpowiedział Castiel przechylając głowę nieco na bok jakby nie rozumiejąc o co dokładnie chodzi.

-Nie! To znaczy tak, mamy piątek, ale nie o to mi teraz chodzi. Tego dnia obchodzone są Walentynki, słyszałeś wcześniej o tym święcie? –spytał Sam spoglądając wyczekująco na anioła. Castiel jednak pokręcił przecząco głową. Nigdy bowiem nie interesował się ludzkimi świętami, nie wiedział, więc dlaczego teraz miałoby się to zmienić –To dzień świętego Walentego –kontynuował Sam mając nadzieję jakoś naprowadzić anioła na właściwy tor –Sądzę, że powinieneś z tej okazji spędzić ten dzień razem z Deanem.

-Sam, nie wiem czy wiesz ale święty Walenty jest patronem chorych na epilepsję i choroby psychiczne. Nie sądzę, więc by Dean był zachwycony gdybym chciał z tej okazji spędzać z nim dzień –odpowiedział spokojnie Castiel, choć uciekł spojrzeniem w bok jakby wiedząc już do czego zmierza młodszy Winchester.

-Święty Walenty jest również patronem zakochanych, więc sądzę, że to jednak dobra okazja.

-Ja i Dean nie jesteśmy zakochani. Poza tym uważam, że Dean nadal nie byłby zachwycony.

Sam westchnął cicho. Nawet ślepy by zauważył, że Dean i Castiel byli w sobie na zabój zakochani, tylko oni sami tego nie dostrzegali. Najwyższy czas było to zmienić.

-Nie musisz się przejmować tym czy Dean będzie zachwycony. Sądzę, że doceni twoje starania –pokiwał pewnie głową. Prawdę powiedziawszy nie sądziłby Dean był zachwycony gdyby Cas wręczył mu jakąś brokatową kartkę albo pluszowe serduszko, choć z drugiej strony chętnie zobaczyłby minę brata w takiej sytuacji

-Skoro tak uważasz… -mruknął cicho Castiel chyba jeszcze nie do końca przekonany –Co powinienem dokładnie zrobić? Nie znam się na ludzkich obyczajach.

-Podczas Walentynek ważne jest spędzenie czasu z osobą, która jest ci bliska. Ludzie często dają sobie nawzajem prezenty. Mogą być różnego rodzaju kartki, kwiaty, czekoladki czy serca…

-Chwila. Ludzie dają sobie nawzajem serca? –przerwał mu nagle Castiel spoglądając uważnie na Sama –To dość dziwne. Nie wydaje mi się to miłym prezentem… Poza tym nie sądzę by ludzie mogli funkcjonować bez tego organu…

-Stop Cas, źle mnie zrozumiałeś. Nie chodzi o prawdziwe serca tylko takie sztuczne.

-Sztuczne?

-To głównie symbol, zaraz pokażę… -Sam westchnął cicho i sięgnął po jedną z czystych kartek oraz ołówek by narysować nieco krzywe serduszko. Podsunął rysunek Castielowi –Chodzi mi o coś takiego. Kształt ten uznaje się za symbol miłości.

Anioł przechylił głowę nieco na bok i zmarszczył czoło przyglądając się rysunkowi. Winchester miał przez chwilę wrażenie jakoby Castiel próbował prześwietlić wzrokiem kartkę czy też ją speszyć jak to robił w przypadku ludzi.

-Bez względu na to jak patrzę na ten rysunek to serca mi on nie przypomina. Bardziej wygląda to jak kobiece piersi a jak odwrócę kartkę do góry nogami to jak pośladki –powiedział po chwili Castiel kręcąc kartką na boki, a Sam miał ochotę załamać się nerwowo –Ale Dean lubi to u kobiet, może byłby zadowolony gdybym mu to podarował.

-Nie, to nie będzie dobry walentynkowy prezent. Najlepiej będzie jak po prostu kupisz czekoladki, Dean lubi słodycze –powiedział Sam mając szczerze dość tłumaczenia tego wszystkiego aniołowi. Mógłby co prawda zaproponować by Cas upiekł domowej roboty placek z owocami, ale uczenie anioła gotowania byłoby z pewnością bardzo wyczerpujące. Sam zaś musiał mieć energię na rozmowę z bratem. Miał nadzieję, że pójdzie to nieco lepiej.

-Dobrze kupię czekoladki skoro to taki zwyczaj. Dziękuję za radę Sam –odpowiedział Castiel ponownie chwytając za przeglądaną wcześniej książkę. Szczerze powiedziawszy niewiele zrozumiał na temat tego święta i związanych z nim obyczajów. Ludzie w niektórych kwestach byli naprawdę dziwni.

Młodszy Winchester westchnął cicho. Pierwszy punkt jego planu nie poszedł tak dobrze jak tego oczekiwał ale nie było najgorzej. Teraz musiał tylko pogadać z bratem, co zadawało się być czymś trudniejszym. Ostatnio bowiem relacje między nimi były dość napięte i Sam nadal był zły na brata i miał mu za złe to opętanie. Jednakże nawet pomimo tego chciał dla tego kretyna jak najlepiej. Może dzięki temu Dean skupi się bardziej na Castielu i da odetchnąć swojemu młodszemu bratu.

Sam zastał brata czyszczącego broń. Jak wiedział Dean robił to by zabić czas lub gdy był zirytowany, to go bowiem uspokajało. Sam wziął głęboki oddech i podszedł bliżej

-Dean, chciałbym porozmawiać –zaczął spoglądając na niego wyczekująco.

-Znowu chcesz rozmawiać? Ostatnio dość często to robimy –mruknął Dean nie przerywając wykonywanej czynności i nie zaszczycając Sama nawet przelotnym spojrzeniem. Naprawdę nie chciał słyszeć kolejnych oskarżeń pod swoim adresem.

-Tym razem chodzi o coś innego –kontynuował Sam nie zrażając się chłodnym tonem Deana

-Tak? Co tym razem?

-Powinieneś spędzić z Casem Walentynki w jakiś miły sposób –powiedział szybko młodszy Winchester chcąc mieć to tak naprawdę już za sobą. Nie zamierzał owijać w bawełnę, bo wiedział, że w ten sposób tylko zirytowałby Deana

-Co takiego? –Dean był wyraźnie zaskoczony tym, co usłyszał. Spojrzał w końcu na Sama i przez chwilę nic więcej nie mówił jakby oczekując, że to niby jakiś żart. Nie doczekał się jednak żadnych dodatkowych wyjaśnień –Skąd w ogóle przypuszczenie, że będę obchodził ten dzień i to na dodatek z Casem. Nie jestem gejem.

Sam westchnął cicho. Oczywiście, że nie uważał brata za geja. Wiedział, że jego brat z pewnością woli kobiety od mężczyzn. Był jednak jeden wyjątek i był nim pewien anioł w prochowcu. W sumie gdyby tak nad tym pomyśleć to anioły nie miały płci, więc Dean nie powinien mieć aż takiej awersji do przyznania się, iż szalenie zakochał się w Castielu.

-Myślę, że to by uszczęśliwiło Castiela i ty również powinieneś się trochę rozluźnić –wyjaśnił Sam bojąc się, że swoimi słowami jeszcze bardziej rozdrażni brata, na szczęście tak się nie stało.

-Nie lubię Walentynek. To niby święto to tylko komercja i do tego przesłodzona aż do porzygu. Wszędzie tylko te misie i serduszka. Okropność.

-Ale możesz chyba spędzić ten dzień z Castielem, to ci nie zaszkodzi.

-Co żeś się tak uparł? –fuknął z irytacją Dean. Sam jednak nic sobie z tego nie robił, znał doskonale zachowania swojego brata i wiedział, że ten bywał niekiedy skończonym idiotą, jeśli chodziło o uczucia –Jeśli nie będę miał w tym czasie innych planów to mogę obejrzeć z Casem jakiś film czy coś –dodał po chwili i nieco ciszej Dean wracając do skręcania broni co było oznaką, że rozmowa została zakończona.

Sam uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie zostawiając brata samego. Musiał uznać to za spory sukces skoro Dean zgodził się na spędzanie czasu z Castielem. Co prawda nie nakłonił ich nawzajem do wyznania sobie uczuć, jednakże nie spodziewał się, że to się uda. Przy tak trudnym przypadku trzeba było postępować powoli i ostrożnie by niczego nie zepsuć. Relacje Deana i Castiela i tak już zbyt wiele razy się psuły i lepiej było uważać by to się nie powtórzyło a o nieporozumienia nie było trudno. Teraz należało mieć tylko nadzieję, że będzie lepiej.

Tego dnia Sam już nie męczył ich rozmowami o Walentynkach. Uznał, że póki co zrobił wystarczająco, reszta zależała od Deana i Casa. Młodszy Winchester miał tylko nadzieję, że jego starania nie poszły na marne, bo taki scenariusz był dość prawdopodobny. W końcu ta dwójka idiotów kręciła się wokół siebie od lat a pomimo tego nie potrafili wykonać tego ostatniego kroku. Doprawdy, że aż trzeba im było robić za swatkę. Sam pokręcił głową jednak po chwili uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie. Nie żałował tych kłopotliwych dyskusji, jeśli tylko w czymś one pomogą.

W końcu nadeszły Walentynki i Sam czuł się jak podekscytowana nastolatka. Jego zapał jednak szybko przygasł, gdy dostrzegł, że Dean i Castiel zachowywali się zupełnie normalnie, jak co dzień. W sumie ciężko było dokładnie powiedzieć czego się spodziewał? Liczył na to, że jego brat i anioł chociaż na poważnie ze sobą porozmawiają albo chociażby posiedzą razem, nawet w ciszy. Nic jednak takiego się nie wydarzyło. Oboje zajęci byli własnymi sprawami i zdawać by się mogło, że w ogóle zapomnieli o czym rozmawiali wcześniej z Samem. Ekscytacja młodszego Winchestera szybko przeszła w irytację. Uświadomił sobie, że jego starania nic nie dały, a ta uparta dwójka nadal niczego nie dostrzegała i nie próbowała zmienić stanu rzeczy. Sam nie wierzył, by mógł się pomylić co do sygnałów jakie wysyłali sobie nawzajem Dean i Castiel, to było zbyt dostrzegalne. Dlaczego więc się nie udało, dlaczego oni nawet nie próbują? No cóż, Sam zrobił to co mógł i to co uważał za słuszne. Nie wiedział jak jeszcze mógłby na nich wpłynąć a nie chciał bardziej się wtrącać by niczego nie zepsuć i nie pogorszyć sprawy. Stwierdził, że musi odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem z dala od tej dwójki i ich wzajemnego ignorowania siebie nawzajem.

-Wychodzę –rzucił tylko i jak się spodziewał nikt nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi. Sam westchnął cicho. Jeśli w najbliższym czasie znów będzie świadkiem jak Dean i Castiel rozbierają się wzrokiem to naprawdę zdzieli ich oboje przez łeb, bo tego dłużej nie wytrzyma.

Nie zamierzał zbyt prędko wracać do bunkra, jednak prędzej czy później musiał to zrobić. Nie będzie przecież przez nich spał na dworze, byleby tylko nie musieć patrzeć na tę dwójkę palantów. Gdy wszedł do bunkra przywitała go zupełna cisza, jednak zaraz potem usłyszał jakiś dźwięk z pokoju, w którym stał telewizor. Czyżby Dean postanowił spędzić dzień wolny od polowań na oglądaniu telewizji? Niezbyt konstruktywna rozrywka. Sam wszedł pewnym krokiem do pokoju, jednak zatrzymał się zaskoczony, że Dean jednak nie spędza tego czasu sam. Castiel siedział razem z nim i już dawno przestał uważać na to co działo się na ekranie, zamiast tego uważnie słuchał komentarzy i wyjaśnień Deana. Sam uśmiechnął się do siebie. Wychodzi na to, że jego brat nie był skończonym idiotą i jednak postanowił spędzić ten dzień z Castielem. Zaraz potem dostrzegł też leżące na stolika puste pudełko po czekoladkach i zrozumiał, że anioł również posłuchał jego rad. Nie wiedział niestety co dokładnie działo się za im przyszedł, ale wyglądało na to, że zarówno Dean jak i Castiel dobrze bawili się we własnym towarzystwie. Tak było dobrze, póki co chyba więcej nie potrzeba było. Miło było widzieć ich szczęśliwych pomimo tego, że życie nie było dla nich łaskawe.

-Witaj Sam –powiedział nagle Castiel przerywając rozmyślania młodszego Winchestera –Chcesz z nami obejrzeć film?

Sam spojrzał na Castiela a potem na Deana i z uśmiechem pokręcił przecząco głową. Nie zamierzał pchać się tam gdzie go być nie powinno. Póki co wystarczy jego ingerencji i teraz musiał pozwolić by reszta toczyła się bez jego udziału.

-Nie, dzięki. Jestem trochę głodny, pójdę zrobić coś do jedzenia –wymyślił na poczekaniu, choć wcale nie czuł głodu.

-Hmm… To jak już będziesz gotował to możesz zrobić trochę więcej –wtrącił Dean spoglądając na brata kątem oka –Tylko nie pchaj tam zbyt dużo zieleniny.

Młodszy Winchester tylko skinął głową i zniknął za drzwiami. Innym razem będzie miał okazję by „powalczyć" z bratem w obronie zieleniny. Teraz chciał tylko zostawić tę dwójkę samą. Był z siebie naprawdę dumny, choć wiedział, że to dopiero pierwszy krok. Może do wyznań miłości i seksu na stole było jeszcze daleko ale trzeba było przyznać, że więź łącząca anioła i łowcę była naprawdę silna. Ich wzajemna bliskość, wpieranie się w trudnych chwilach, gotowość poświęcenia się dla drugiej osoby świadczyły o sile ich relacji. Może w ich przypadku czułe wyznania nie były aż tak konieczne? Może po prostu wystarczyło im do szczęścia, że mieli siebie nawzajem? Sam wiedział, że to było dobre i właściwe.


End file.
